


Down the Rabbit Hole

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [301]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Pacific Rim!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for Leverage/Pacific Rim. Parker loves chasing the rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

Hardison would never not be afraid when he saw Parker’s stats lift then dive.

“Dammit, Parker,” Eliot would growl, the comms picking up his every word.

Hardison kept his eyes on the stats and his hand off the abort button and trusted that Elliot would find her and bring her back once more.


End file.
